A known inkjet recording apparatus includes a platen configured to hold a sheet being conveyed along a conveying direction, and a recording portion configured to reciprocate along a main-scanning direction orthogonal to the conveying direction. The known inkjet recording apparatus is configured to record an image onto the sheet held by the platen by ejecting ink droplets from the recording portion. The known inkjet recording apparatus further includes contact members configured to reduce lifting or curling of the sheet on the platen. The contact members are disposed in a gap between the platen and the recording portion and configured to come into contact with an upper surface of the sheet being conveyed. This configuration reduces the lifting or curling of the sheet on the platen.